


It's Always Been You - ONE SHOT

by Vanity190



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanity190/pseuds/Vanity190
Summary: This is just something I was thinking of writing when Ben went after Richie after he said he was leaving in IT Chaper 2. Richie ends up staying and not leaving so there's not the whole Stan in the church thing. Eddie hasn't had the Leper incident yet and Bill hasn't gotten back to the Inn.Also this is my first time EVER writing for a fandom and I seriously don't know what the hell i'm doing. So please, be easy on me  :P





	It's Always Been You - ONE SHOT

Ben ran up the stairs after Richie and just got his hand through the door before Richie had a chance to close it on him. "Hey man wait a minute!" Ben yelled, but Richie was already throwing his suitcase on the bed, he didn't turn around as he just started throwing stuff into it, "I told you I'm leaving. There's nothing else to say." Richie said, as he moved around the room. 

Ben just stared at him his hands running through his hair, "Rich, what the hell happened? What did you see that you suddenly want to leave?" Richie stopped what he was doing but didn't turn around, he closed his eyes and remembered the clown singing about his dirty little secret. He couldn't tell Ben about that, he needed to think of something to tell Ben and he needed to think of something fast, "I didn't see anything," Richie said, trying to sound convincing, "I just got this at the arcade." Richie took the coin out of his pocket to show Ben, "It brought back a lot of memories and it was just...too much." 

Ben seemed to understand this and nodded, "Look I get that Rich but we NEED you with us. We need to be all together if we want to beat this thing." Just then there was a knock at the door and then it opened as Eddie's head popped in, "What's going on? You guys are all back already? Where's Mike and Bill?" 

Ben and Richie just looked at each other and Richie sighed and sat down on the bed. Eddie came in the room and closed the door, "You leaving Rich?" Eddie asked confused. Ben looked at both men before he spoke, "Ed, Mike and Bill aren't back yet and Bev is downstairs. Richie's just kinda got a lot on his mind right now." Eddie nodded and looked from Ben to Richie who was trying not to hide his hands that suddenly started to shake now that Eddie came in the room. Richie looked at the floor, then at Eddie and then at Ben, "Tell Bev I'm not leaving." Richie said looking at Eddie. Ben nodded, walked to the door and left leaving Richie and Eddie alone.

"You really were gonna leave and not tell me?" Eddie said, looking hurt and Richie ran his hands through his hair as he had to look away from Eddie. He couldn't see the hurt look Eddie gave him as he didn't want to be the one that made him upset. "I would have told you Eds, it's just..." But before he could say more Eddie walks over, pushes Richie's suitcase back and sits down next to Richie. 

Richie tried not to make his breath hitch in his throat when Eddie sat next to him but he couldn't help it. His hands were shaking so bad he was sitting on them. "Look Rich, I came here because I really need to tell you this before we end up getting killed by this fucking clown." Eddie looks down at Richie and notices him sitting on his hands and tries to pry one out but Richie's trying hard not to give Eddie his hand, in the end he lets Eddie take it. "What the hell is going on Rich? Your hand is shaking." 

Eddie looks at Richie but Richie doesn't take his hand away, He just looks at Eddie and Eddie looks at Richie's hand and back up at him, "Rich." Eddie says, but Richie's in another world with Eddie holding his hand.

He wants to tell him everything but his mouth doesn't move. He just looks at Eddie almost pleadingly like he wants him to say something but instead Eddie reaches over putting his other hand on Richie's shoulder. "Tell me what happened?" Eddie said and his eyes never left Richie's. But Richie had to look away before he started to say anything. "I can't Eds, i'm..." He trailed off and looked back at Eddie who seemed to understand and said it for him, "Scared?" Richie nodded and noticed Eddie was still holding on to his hand. "I'm scared too man, but Ben's right we gotta stick together." 

Richie couldn't believe his ears at first. Eddie? Saying they all needed to stick together?? What?? Richie could only nod as Eddie seemed to have some kind of strength knocked into him. "Rich, I came here because I need to tell you..fuck it I'll just show you." 

Eddie leaned over and kissed Richie on the lips but it was fast and he sat back quickly. Richie was just stunned and wide eyed for what seemed like minutes as he stared at Eddie. His mind couldn't comprehend what just happened. Did Eddie just...? Kiss him? On the lips? They both stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Richie found his voice, "Eds, did you just...kiss me?" 

Eddie's face had turned so red he thought he was going to turn to ash right there on the spot. "Maybe?" Eddie said, but it was so low it was almost a whisper. Richie suddenly found his courage and leaned over to grab Eddie's hand and pull the smaller man to him, "You can do better than that," Richie said and as he grabbed Eddie their mouths found each other and before they knew what was happening the suitcase was on the floor as was the rest of their clothes.

Ben sat back in the chair as he sipped the water Beverly had given him. She had just came back from the bathroom to wash her hands and sat next to Ben. "I'm glad he changed his mind." She said as she sat down. "Seems like Eddie seems to have that effect on him." She smiled and Ben smiled back at her still sipping his water and thinking about how beautiful Beverly looked. 

They watched the news on TV when suddenly they both heard noises from the wall behind them but they ignored it at first as it was very light, a slow banging almost. But then it got louder and louder and Beverly looked at Ben and pointed at the wall. " Do you hear that?" She asked getting up from the chair and suddenly the banging got louder and faster and Ben nodded at Beverly as he got up too. 

Beverly walked to the wall and motioned to Ben to turn the TV down when she suddenly heard moaning and sobbing coming from the wall. She looked at Ben as if to say are you hearing this? But Ben was just as wide eyed as she was as he walked over to her and they both heard the unmistakeable groan of a man moaning Rich... pleaseeeee Richieeeee!!!!! 

Both Beverly and Ben looked at each other as Beverly put her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Nope," Ben said as he walked back over and turned the TV up loud, "I did not...I just did not hear that." Beverly put her ear to the wall and clutched her mouth as she giggled. Listening to what was distinctly Eddie's voice moaning Richie's name through their bedroom wall.

Please...Rich...i.....i....feel...like...my...bodies...gonna...explode... Eddie moaned as he had his legs wrapped around Richie's waist and Richie thrust in and out of him. He was a panting sobbing mess as they both kissed sloppily breathing heavy in each others open mouths. "I....love...you...so...much.." Richie said as he held Eddie's arms above his head kissing him and leaving open mouthed kisses down his neck. 

Eddie's body was so hot and sweaty beneath Richie he just felt like he might melt into the bed, but he met Richie's thrust as Richie kept hitting that sweet spot inside him. Eddie groaned so loud as he came he almost came off the bed, but Richie let his hand lose so he could hold him as he rode out Eddie's orgasm and his own as it was just too much listening to Eddie underneath him. They both came down breathing hard as they panted holding each other. 

After they cleaned themselves up, they lay together naked, Richie laying on Eddie's chest and Eddie's arms holding him protectively. Richie looked up at Eddie but Eddie's eyes were closed and it looked as though he was sleeping peacefully. So Richie just started talking out loud to himself hoping Eddie wasn't awake, "I went to the arcade today, and I got this old coin and couldn't believe they still had one." Richie said still looking up at Eddie. "When I was there all these memories hit me like a ton of bricks and I saw that clown and it told me it knew about my dirty little secret. That dirty little secret is that I love you Eds," Richie's voice started to break but he didn't let it overtake him, "I've loved you since we were kids. I didn't know what it was then, I thought maybe it was just a crush but it wasn't. I've loved you all these years and I need you to know that in case we don't make it out of this. It's always been you Eddie."

Richie just closed his eyes and sighed as he felt Eddie's grip tighten around him and he looked up. Eddie's eyes were still closed but he could see the tears slipping down the sides of both of them. Richie moved his hand up to brush them away and as he did so, Eddie looked down at him and said with a shaky cracked voice, "I love you too asshole."

Beverly stretched as she tried to sleep in the chair in the lobby, she had came down when Ben had left to look for Mike and Bill. It'd been awhile since they were at the inn, but since Beverly was tired Ben told her to wait as he left. Since she couldn't sleep in her room, she decided to come down in the lobby thinking it had to be quieter down there. As she sat up she heard footsteps coming into the room and as she looked up she saw it was Richie, "Hey mi'lady." He greeted her as he went behind the bar to grab a drink, "What are you doing down here? Couldn't sleep?" 

Beverly looked at him and smiled as she tried to contain the little giggle she let slip out before she answered him, "It was a little too loud in my room so I came down here." She smiled at him but had to look away. Richie caught her smile at him before she turned her head and he looked at her a little odd. "It was loud in your room?" He asked her, as he poured himself a shot. 

Beverly didn't hesitate to answer him still smiling, "Yea, I mean there was a lot of banging and moaning going on in the wall next to my room." She said trying to be very serious about it but she couldn't help smiling like a blithering idiot, "Did you guys hear it too?" She said pointing at him. 

Richie could feel his face getting hotter as he took the shot and looked at Beverly his eyes wide, "You heard us?" He said, but it was almost a whisper and Beverly made a little small sign with her thumb and index finger. As she smiled at him, Richie suddenly put the shot down and made a beeline to the lobby door. Beverly ran after him as she yelled after him, "Rich! Wait! I didn't mean to embarrass you I..."

As they came out the lobby door Richie stopped and turned around to face her, but he seemed angry and Beverly stopped in her tracks as he turned around and said, "How does it feel to have faggots for friends all these years?" Beverly looked at Richie and took a step back, she didn't understand where this came from so she put her hands up before she started talking, "Richie, Whoa! I would never call you or anyone that word, that's so disgusting." The look on Beverly's face of disgust seemed to relax Richie.

Beverly dug through her purse and pulled a cigarette out of her pocket she offered one to him but he waved at her to let her know he didn't want one. "Rich." She said as she lit her cigarette and sat on the stairs," I don't know what you were thinking, but I was smiling so much and laughing because I was happy for you." 

She looked up at him and he sat next to her. "You've loved Eddie all these years and you FINALLY did something about it." As she took a drag off her cigarette Richie looked at her wide eyed, "You mean...you knew?" He asked and she laughed as she looked at him and shook her head, "Really? Really Richie? We ALL knew. I guess it was never obvious to you but it sure as hell was to all of us. You always worried about him, his name was always on your lips and the way you look at him." 

She took another long drag off her cigarette before she spoke, "I don't think any of us have ever had someone look at us the way you look at Eddie." Richie was at a loss for words, for all these years he was scared of someone finding out what everyone pretty much already knew, He loved Eddie. 

"Bev...." He started to say, but she put her hand up, " You don't have to say anything. I understand, you probably never said anything because you were scared and I get it." But we're your friends Richie. We love you for who you are, and who you love is your business. Girl, guy, it doesn't matter. You can't help who you fall in love with." Richie smiled at that, but then he put his head in his hands and groaned when he looked back at Beverly his face was beet red, "But...you heard me making love to Eddie?" 

She took another drag off her cigarette, a far away look in her eye as she answered him, "Making love..." She let her voice trail off before she spoke again. "Richie, I've been raped, beaten, defiled, had my brains fucked out, sodomized even. But I've NEVER EVER EVER been made love too. I guess Eddie's a lucky guy." 

She smiled at him as she continued, "I don't think any of us have ever been made love too besides Eddie. I also don't know how anal sex is for a guy, but it's pretty good for a girl. And from those moans and groans? It seems like it's pretty damn good for a guy too. I almost had to have a cigarette jut listening to Eddie." 

She smiled at Richie who's face was the color of a ketchup bottle at this point. Beverly held her hand out as Richie took it, she squeezed his hand smiling at him. "Thanks Bev," Richie said sincerely, but he added, "Just please don't...tell..." Beverly made a motion of zipping her lip and throwing away the key. "Thanks." Richie said squeezing her hand back. 

As they sat there they saw three figures walking up the street. They both got up as they saw Mike, Bill and Ben walking back to the Inn. Beverly looked at Richie as she flicked her cigarette away, "We better get inside and get some sleep, tomorrow's the big day."

**Author's Note:**

> And we all know how that turned out. :'( 
> 
> Also please let there at least be a Reddie kiss in the supercut. I have everything crossed that there is.  
Hope you all enjoyed


End file.
